Guitar girl : Da ja vu
by Vampgirl234
Summary: my version of a second book to guitar girl
1. Chapter 1

**Writers note: Hey everyone this is my second book (well I wouldn't call the other one a book or even a story) that I have mad on fan fiction. I would like to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed my work and also to say to "SPREE" one of the people that reviewed me that I didn't take what he said to offence and that I'm still in secondary school hoping to be an author and that I get writers block a lot when I rush into writing a story and not taking my time. Luv Dani xXx**

* * *

**M p.o.v (Molly's point of view)**

**Prologue**

It's been so long now. I haven't seen Tara in 3 years as she's now living in la with my ex band. You know I don't know why they kept the name. The Hormones. It was my band name. But all I keep thinking about is Dean. He's in my head everywhere I go. I know I told the press and him himself that I didn't want anything more to do with him but I just can't get him out of my head. It's like he's here forever and he isn't going to leave my side at all.

**Chapter 1**

It's funny how every time I go to a shop or on the way to uni I always get stopped by a group of people asking me if I used to be the lead singer in the hormones. I just laugh and tell them that they have me mistaken. And even though I know I'm not telling the truth those people on the street don't. (That's partly because I died my hair honey blonde so no one would recognise me)

I walk down the street to be stopped by Jane with a poster in her hand.

"Molly guess what"

"What!" I say trying to look interested

"The Hormones are having another tour but this time its world wide. Their coming here, to London."

I stood as still as a tree my body stiffing.

"So? Jane why would you even want to see them they kicked you out of the band..."

" that's because I was on drugs but I've been to rehab I'm clean and besides we get to see are long lost best friend Tara who I know you've been dying to see."

"Jane I know but ..."

"But nothing just promise me you'll come to their gig"

"Ok but we have to be discussed. I don't want them recognising us"

"You just leave that to me missy"

Time went by and so did we. We made our own band again I don't know why I just miss playing my guitar.

On my way to work one day I saw a group of kids waiting outside the cafe. I let them in and started to take their order. As I was getting them their breakfast I over heard them talking about a band staying at a hotel. I walked over to them and asked to join in.

"Hey Molly I heard that the hormones are staying at the Hilton hotel across the road"

"Really" I said with a cold ugly voice "when are they coming to stay"

"They should be here in about 10 minuets. My cousin just text me saying that she saw their tour bus"

I knew what this meant. Not just meeting them but serving them breakfast and lunch. This was going to be the worst day of my life.

As I was closing up for my break I saw their van. Jane was walking up to me with a horrid look on their face.

"Molly."

"Yep"

"You see when I said for your birthday I booked us a hotel so then afterwards we could see the gig and leave"

"yep we'll that's the hotel I was talking about and I just went to check us in and I found out that deans room is right next to yours and Tara is next to me"

"Well we have to go then. We have to at least take our bags upstairs at least before they get out of their van"

We got up to our rooms with out being spotted but as soon as I opened my door again I saw him. My body froze. I stared at him as he walks to his room and then I smiled. I don't know why but I had this big grin across my face. He stopped looked at me for 2 seconds and then smiled back.

"Hi, do I know you"

"Um... no I don't think so"

"Sorry you look like a girl I know"

Just then Jane stepped out her room.

"Dean. Is that you?"

"Oh my god Jane how are you."

"I'm good you"

"Same old same old. Have you seen Molly?"

I gave her a warning look and then walked up to him to shake his hand.

"Um no but this is my friend Miranda"

"Hi Miranda"

"Hi. Well I'll see you guy tonight at the club after your gig" and then I walked off my heart racing. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I just walked into my room and slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 2 Omg

**Writers note: HI hope u liked the first chapter of my book but this chapter might be quite small. There's a new character in the story based on one of my reviewers. Hope you like it 3 Dani**

I can't believe it. Why did I run away why didn't I at least tell him it was me? Why am I cramping up inside and feeling happy but scared at the same time. Maybe it was because I lost my virginity to him why I think about him every 5 minuets.

"Molly. Molly are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good. So what we wearing to this gig"

"I mean you're really strong actually talking to him when he's right there in front of your eyes…" she said totally ignoring me.

"JANE!!! Forget it. Can we just get ready for this gig? PLEASE"

"COOL"

After like 2 hours of getting ready I ended up wearing this black mini dress and sparkling read heals and read accessories. I did my hear up in curls and with this diva tiara on. Jane wore a hot pink skirt with a black belly top so she could show off her flat stomach.

As we waited like half an hour for the band to set up (looks like they're still not organized) we met this girl that just moved here from the states. Her name is Aryanna. She wore black jeans and a one shoulder party top. She was beautiful. Well that's what I thought. Jane said she was a pig (don't ask me why I think she was drunk at the time)

"Hey it's Miranda right" someone said from behind my back.

"Uh... Um yeah Miranda that's right"

He smirked and then asked me if I wanted a drink. Then the bands finally got set up and were seriously rocking the place out. Me and this guy I think his name was peter started dancing. I swear if I the band hadn't stopped and we hadn't gone to the after party I would have fallen to floor laughing. He seriously needed dance lessons.

2 hours went passed I was just about to tell Jane and Aryanna I was going back to the hotel when I saw them both talking to Dylan. I reached out for my phone to text them instead but it was too late. They saw me and started to wonder over to invade my space. (Not like I had any)

"Hey Miranda…"

"Miranda I thought your name was m…" said Aryanna but Jane kicked her leg and they both went over to the bar.

"Hi Dylan can you make this quick I was just about to leave and…"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"w-what"

"A date? Will you go out with me?"

"Um... Ok I guess here's my number"

OMG OMG OMG!!!


	3. Chapter 3 jesus christ

WRITERS NOTES: I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY…. This is going to be really short but full of mystery!! :():

As I started to walk back to the hotel I heard the band behind me. Either that or someone that was drunk was singing their songs. I'm still in shock from seeing Dean but for some reason the only time I ever saw Tara or t was on stage. There probley caught up in Veronique's business so I won't bother.

BRINGGGG BRINGGG BRINGG

I picked up my phone to hear Dylan's voice. His sweet dark but sexy voice made me have a flash back of all the times we had.

"Um... Miranda is that you"

"Yep I just turned up at the hotel, I thought you might have been their but u weren't"

"Yeah I'm uh making my way back now"

"Cool so why did you call then"

"I wanted you to meet the band"

"Look Dylan your sweet but I really want to get some sleep. Maybe another time ok"

"Yeah how bout tomorrow"

"DYLAN! You haven't change one bit have you"

What the hell did I do that for? I just gave away my identity in the space of how long exactly? Shit it need to get to the hotel now I have the strangest feeling that Dylan's right behind me.

"What do you mean? I've never seen you before. Unless. No you can't be"

Just then I hung up the phone. I started running. I ran upstairs. I ran to my room. I slammed the door. I couldn't take him noticing me. Not now. We just got started. And why the heck does he talk to me like … unless he already knows. That must mean someone blaged. Oh god help me!!!


	4. Chapter 4 oh lordy

Writers note: Ello readers I've heard you wanted more chapters so here u have it. Hope u enjoy plz review and also to let you know that you can pm me your ideas for the next chapters! Oh and I forgot one of the girls names help me plz

I woke up to see Jane sitting on my bed waiting for me to wake up. I couldn't quite make out if there was someone else in the room to till I put in my contacts. And by the looking of things there was someone there. A small tanned girl with a huge grin on her face. I finally worked out who it was. It was Tara.

"Omg. Tara is that you"

"Who else would it be babe?"

"Omg Omg Omg. I can't believe your here..."

"And I can't believe that 1. You died your hair and 2. You told Dylan your names Miranda"

"I know so how have you been. You're like mega famous now"

"I know girl but like Dylan's waiting for you he said you to were going on a date"

"But can't you even talk to me. Like it's been 3 years and all you want to do is talk to Jane. Is this about what happened on the roof that day when we got drunk? And you... you know tried to kiss me"

"this has nothing to do with that" she snapped" I'm just here to tell you that Dylan's waiting for you so you better get dressed."

I didn't bother say anything else to her. I thought she'll still be the Tara I knew and loved. But I guess the fame went to her head and Tara just isn't Tara anymore.

So I got ready deciding to wear my red and black mini dress with my glittery black heels and head next door. He's already waiting for me outside my door.

"Hey Dylan, your early ... or am I late"

"Ha ha. You remind me so much of molly"

"You know what Dylan why can't you just except the fact that I'm not molly and I'm a totally different person."

" yep just like her"

" you know what I don't have the time to be wasting so if your just going to be blabbing on about this molly girl you can spend your money trying to find her"

" Look I'm sorry but I guess I'm still in love with the girl who left me to look after this band"

" that was so typical of you. I didn't leave you do take over the band I told you that manager of yours is a creep and I don't want to have any kind of deal with him..."

" Miranda what do you mean I"

Oh shit why did I do that.

" i... I"

" you know what Tara was Right you are a freak"

" but..."

My god I'm screwed right now. What the hell did I do that for. Aagghh why why why why? But then I got a text from him.

You didn't think you could hide from me forever molly did you?

Now I'm really f up.


End file.
